bobhopefandomcom-20200215-history
The Adventures of Bob Hope 1
The Adventures of Bob Hope 1 is an issue of the National comics series, The Adventures of Bob Hope. The issue date is February-March 1950 and the cover price is ten cents. Stories The Adventures of Bob Hope Starring: Bob Hope Summary: Bob invents a new golf club. When his landlady, Mrs. Peabody, demands the rent money, he sweet talks her, then hurries to the patent office. While demonstrating it to the cute clerk, it flies apart and wrecks her office. She kicks him out, yelling, "Take it to Crosby Research!" Still desperate for cash, he waits in line for a children's yo-yo contest. (continued below) Radio Beams Summary: A man explains how his family shares the radio for an hour at a time. He uses his hour to turn the radio off. Rhonda Fleming Summary: A two-page comic biography of Rhonda Fleming, who appears on the cover of the next issue. Movie Mirth Summary: Twins save some fellows money at the movies. The Adventures of Bob Hope (continued) Starring: Bob Hope Summary: After losing the yo-yo contest, Bob enters a sporting goods store with an idea about inventing a new one. A pretty young woman mistakes him for a ski instructor, though he doesn't know the first thing about it, and she invites him to coach her ski club. Of course he agrees. He boasts to the club, inventing fantastic skiing stories. They force him down the ski jump, and he takes off backwards, making a three-point landing, on his nose, and is greeted at the bottom as a hero. (continued below) Bear Trapped! (Advertising feature) Summary: Two boys out for a hike are chased by a bear. They seek refuge in a cabin and signal for help when they find an old flashlight that still works because of its Ray-O-Vac batteries. Introducing Doris Day Summary: A brief biography of the featured singer on The Bob Hope Show predicts it won't be long before she receives top billing. It Happens in Hollywood (Information feature) Summary: The gossip column presents news about Janet Leigh, Greta Garbo, Alan Ladd, Betty Garde, Milton Berle, Raymond Massey, Dane Clark, King Vidor, June Haver, David Butler, and James Cagney. On the Set.. Summary: After a movie director commissions an expensive sound effect machine to produce cricket sounds, his son stumbles upon a simpler solution. Hollywood Ha-Lights Summary: A tour guide introduces his guests to the most important director in Hollywood. The Adventures of Bob Hope (continued) Starring: Bob Hope Summary: Returning from his ski trip, Bob sneaks past his landlady, still late on his rent. Not knowing he's inside, she puts a lock on the door. He calls to a blonde across the alley to come over and let him out, but her boyfriend comes over and punches Bob through the transom. He ties his bedsheets together and tries to climb out the window, but a passing popcorn vendor's cart catches them on fire. When the vendor asks if he wants some popcorn, Bob says he still has some left from when he went to see Road to Morocco. He tosses his mattress out the window, intending to jump on it, but Mrs. Peabody recognizes it and returns it before he can. Cash spills out of the mattress and Bob pays his rent with it, imagining it must have previously belonged to Bing Crosby. Batman and Robin Stand up for Sportsmanship (Public service announcement) Starring: Batman and Robin Summary: Batman and Robin fight racism on the football field. Category:Comic books